The Experiment
by Faith Valconbridge
Summary: Shinobu and Misaki decide to conduct an 'Experiment' in the privacy of Akihiko's appartment. Unknown to the two boys Miyagi and Akihiko are watching every move they make as they attempt to fumble their way towards ecstasy.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this, Shinobu?"

"Yeah, now let me in!" Misaki was hesitant at the door, the key hovering just outside the lock. "Are you sure your boyfriend is not home?"

Misaki stared at the door thinking before he answered." Yes, he got a call earlier from some guy and went out in his car excitedly babbling about university or something. Said I would be home alone all evening." Here he frowned, "Kind of weird actually, he really emphasised it."

Shinobu looked confused at his friend, "Gosh, your boyfriend is strange."

"Ha, you're telling me?"

"Well, are you going to invite me inside then?" Misaki squared his shoulders before finally putting the key in and pushing open the door. He stepped politely aside and gestured for Shinobu to go inside. The boy smiled as he took in his surroundings. "This is better than Miyagi's. Your apartment is lovely."

"Well, its Usagi-san's really, he pays for everything and I pay in chores." The boys kicked their shoes off and Misaki was just about to reach for the house slippers when Shinobu spoke again and shocked him.

"Why do chores? Pay him with sex! It's more fun and less work!"

Misaki gasped and blushed deeply, staring at the slippers in his hand as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"What?"

"Well, you know I just don't know what I'm doing really." He handed a pair to Shinobu politely.

Shinobu smiled a confident smile and looked quite smug when he said, "That's why I'm here," Misaki stumbled over the shoes in the entryway at the confident tone. Shinobu laughed but then smiled encouragingly. "Arigatou, for the slippers," He nodded.

There was an awkward silence as they stood near the door, unsure what to do.

"Well, this is my home,"

"You said."

"Sorry, I just can't believe we are doing this."

"Well, you want to know how to please Usami-san don't you, Misaki?"

"Of course!"

"Well, let's go sit down; you're not being a very good host you know!"

"Ah, Gomen!" He shouted, snapping to his senses. He rushed to the kitchen to make some tea. "Please, sit down; I'll just put some water to boil."

"Okay, I'm just putting my bag here."

Misaki hummed in response and then busied himself in the kitchen trying to think about anything but what he was about to do. They had met a few months ago when they were both waiting for a lift home at the university and had bonded straight away, since then they had been pretty much inseparable and Usagi-san had been so happy and liked Shinobu straight away, encouraging their friendship. That was why he felt a little guilty about how close the two of them had really got. Sure, he loved Usagi-san but he was still confused and he had realised that although Shinobu loved Miyagi-san he was confused too.

It all came down to sexuality. Were they gay? That was the question they were trying to answer. Did their boyfriends feel the way that they did? Words of reassurance were given but never did they react the way that the boys did in bed, there were no moans and sighs, just heavy breathing and it bothered them both immensely.

Today was going to be an experiment, just a simple kiss was agreed on to see if they enjoyed it or not. It was only a kiss but it was still a bit upsetting to think of kissing anyone but Usagi-san, his only comfort was in knowing his friend felt the same too. Their curiosity was far higher than any guilt they had.

Misaki finished making the tea and bought the tray to the living area where Shinobu was quietly sat. He settled down beside him fighting the flush in his cheeks.

"Well, let get this over and done with then!" And with that Shinobu leaned forwards.

* * *

Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge. Junjou Romantica and all pairings belong to Nakamura Shungiku. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from anything written on this site.


	2. Chapter 2

The Experiment will now be updated at my website, the livestream update link for this fic is unrequitedfanfiction dot moonfruit dot com # / fanfiction-stream / 4566337452 / tag / TheExperiment, it has been updated today and chapter 7 is there ready and waiting 3 want to see lots of reviews over there guys! If the link isnt showing there is a working link in my profile which takes you to my sites home page. I cannot reply to guests so I hope those who asked read this.

Also looking for some to beta this story, offers? I have had one but more would be brilliant!

Faith /x


End file.
